


well, alrighty, aphrodite

by currentlypissing



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass to Mouth, Beomgyu's just kind of empty headed, Come Eating, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, They're both just dumb and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlypissing/pseuds/currentlypissing
Summary: Taehyun and Beomgyu had a fucking problem. Or, rather: Taehyun and Beomgyu had afuckingproblem. And the problem was that theywould not stop fucking.- aka -Taehyun has ENORMOUS, assumingly unrequited feelings for Beomgyu, who'd recently become his "friend with benefits".
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	well, alrighty, aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> song: Alrighty Aphrodite by Peach Pit
> 
> link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOHZLDWkbyM

It may come as a shock to you, but, teenage boys.. tend to get horny. 

And when you make 5 teenage boys stay together in a dorm - for months on end and in a high-stress environment, no less - well.. _something’s_ bound to happen eventually, right? How could you not expect any fooling around of any sort to come out of that? I mean, at this point, they’re practically asking for it.

Needless to say, fooling around has been had. Which wouldn’t be a problem, of course, if one particular pair weren’t CONSTANTLY at it. 

It wasn’t exactly… subtle. Everyone knew about it at this point. It’s kind of hard NOT to know about it, with, well.. the frequency of aforementioned fooling-around-tendencies. 

That is to say; Taehyun and Beomgyu had a fucking problem. Or, rather: Taehyun and Beomgyu had a _fucking_ problem. And the problem was that they _would not stop fucking._

It started off simply enough; there was obvious tension between the two for a while. Playing video games together would end with controllers strewn aside as thighs were slotted between thighs and their mouths were all over each other. 

It became kind of a ritual. The two would go off to “hang out”, get halfway through said activity, and then get each other off. Always in secret. Always quietly, and always quickly. 

But that wasn’t enough. Long days of practice would slowly turn into long nights of fucking so fervently that the spring of the mattress could be heard through a closed door.

(These nights in particular usually turned into nights of the pair’s dormmates blushing and covering their heads with their pillows.)

By then, it was a bit less of a secret. Then it was fucking in the shower, fucking against walls, on the counters, in the living room, on basically any surface that they were able to use as leverage. 

Despite all of this, though; there was nothing beyond just fucking. Flesh on flesh, air heavy with moans of each other’s names, lips parted, head lulled back, eyes desperate and lidded and full of unspoken feelings.

“Friends with benefits”, he’d called it, bitter on his tongue and falling flat when spoken aloud. 

“Friends”. It seemed almost comical, after everything. Absurd. Irrational. 

Denial.

Taehyun is the first back to the dorm after practice. He heads into his bedroom and falls back onto his bed, chest heaving and forehead glistening wet with sweat. His eyes fall shut, only to flutter back open when he feels the weight of his mattress shift.  
He's met with Beomgyu’s gaze, eyes lidded with exhaustion and a tinge of something else, too. He stretches his leg out in order to kick the door closed. Taehyun stayed quiet.

“Are you feeling okay?” Beomgyu spoke up after a few moments, lips pursed, leaning over the other. His eyes change, eyebrows pulled up with worry.

“Mmm,” came Taehyun’s reply. “Tired.”

Except, there was more to it than that. Taehyun knew it, and Taehyun knew that Beomgyu knew it, as well: he wasn’t naïve by any stretch of the imagination, even if he could come off that way sometimes. He simply nodded his head and laid back into the mattress next to the other. Slowly, his hand came to rest atop the other’s.

Taehyun felt a little bitter. He knew well enough what it was that he wanted with.. “this.” He knew what sort of feelings he’d had toward Beomgyu from the beginning, and, yet, here he was. Silent. Frustrated. Pining. 

Hopeless romantic.

Tender moments like this only made it worse - he’d rather just fuck and get it over with. They could go back to their own beds and back to pretending that they don’t fuck each other into another plane of existence every night. 

Or maybe he was just overthinking it all. 

Taehyun’s soon straddled over the other’s lap, pinning his shoulders down to the mattress beneath them. Beomgyu’s breath comes out ragged, and Taehyun was close enough to hear the tiny, almost-inaudible whimper he’d let out. 

Beomgyu had always been remarkably easy to turn on. It was a good way to shift the tension in moments like these. Taehyun quickly captured the other’s lips in a kiss, into which Beomgyu immediately melted, kisses fast and sloppy and clearly _excited_. It left Taehyun breathless every time.

Hands slid up his shirt, which was signal enough for him to peel it off and discard it somewhere else in the room. And he didn’t stop there; once the kiss was broken, the pair shuffled to pull off whatever other clothing they’d had on for the day, throwing it all into piles scattered about the room. It all felt like it was smothering them, keeping them from just running their hands over each other’s bodies, giving the other male all of their attention. 

Beomgyu gets some leverage on Taehyun’s waist before rolling them over. 

Taehyun’s eyes followed him as he went down, down, down and between his thighs. Beomgyu’s tongue swiped over his entrance and that was enough to make him lose the strength in his arms, falling back flat onto the mattress from where he was previously propped up. He works it in past his rim, eating him out, making sure to keep his eyes up and locked onto Taehyun’s. He did it so effortlessly; and Taehyun realizes that maybe he was just as easy to work up as Beomgyu. He gives a weak little whine when the other’s tongue grazes his walls. Soon enough, Beomgyu had worked a finger in alongside his tongue. 

It was slow and sweet, nowhere near as rushed and sloppy as their kisses. His finger curled up into a spot that made Taehyun keen and push his hips up off from the mattress. It wasn’t long until he felt himself unfurl further, body going taut for a moment as he came over his stomach with a weak yelp of the other’s name on his tongue. 

Beomgyu pulled back to gather some of the spunk on his thumb, only to suck it in past his swollen-red lips. Weakly, Taehyun’s cock gave a twitch. Beomgyu’s mouth curled in a shit-eating grin. Taehyun pulls him up into another smothering kiss. 

Blindly, he reaches a hand over to his bedside table to grab the small bottle of lube he’d had hidden away behind some other things. He pulls back only to wordlessly thrust it toward Beomgyu, hoping it’d go unspoken what he wanted next. Beomgyu gave a breathy laugh.

“Already, huh? You’re insatiable.” He hummed, thin fingers already moving to pop the cap open. 

“Says you.” Murmured Taehyun, despite the way his ears go red. “You’re the one who came into my room looking for it.”

“So?”

“So, take it.”

Two lube-slicked fingers pressed into the other’s hole, slowly, wordlessly. Taehyun’s face contorts a bit, and Beomgyu pauses. “Okay?”

“Keep going.”

And so he did, fingers pressing further and further in. He gave the other a few moments to warm up before slowly, gently, spreading him open. Taehyun had leaned down to kiss him again, mostly just busying their mouths to pass the time. Taehyun noted that Beomgyu tasted a bit like hot chocolate, and wondered if he’d had one while they were still in the office. 

Taehyun was too distracted to notice when the third digit was added in alongside the others. Beomgyu parted from the kiss as he removed his fingers to pour some lube into his palm and slick himself up. Taehyun watched the other’s fist move over his cock in earnest, eyes trailing up from below his waist up to his face as his lips parted in a soft moan. 

“Beomgyu..” Taehyun’s voice came out a lot needier than he had intended it to. 

That must have been convincing enough for him, because soon enough, Beomgyu’s lining himself up and slowly pushing past Taehyun’s entrance, stopping once their hips meet. Taehyun hooks his arms around the back of the other’s neck and buries his face into the crook of his shoulder. 

It started off slow and gentle and so sickeningly sweet that Taehyun felt like falling apart. Beomgyu’s hips are grinding against his, making no effort to hurry things along, the other’s breath shaky and moans low in his ear. 

“Feel so good around me,” He whispered, hot and low and so sweet in Taehyun’s ear. Tae isn’t able to give much of a response, on account of the whimper the other’s low voice pulls out of him. Beomgyu seems satiated enough with that answer, as he snaps his hips forward just a little harder at that. 

Taehyun pulled back just a bit from the other to look into his eyes, breathless, eyes lidded, cheeks flushed impossibly red. “…you think I could get on top?” His voice came out much shakier than intended, but judging by the other’s facial expression, he got his point across well enough. 

Soon, Taehyun was crawling atop the other, bracing himself with one hand on the other’s shoulder as the other hand lined up the other’s cock with his entrance once again. He took a deep breath, then sunk down all the way. It was Beomgyu’s turn to moan out this time, and Taehyun’s back arched forward a bit as he situated himself all the way. 

He’s pulling Beomgyu up to kiss him once he starts moving; a lot more desparate, and a touch rougher than Beomgyu had been treating him before. Taehyun starts to think that maybe this is the most they’ve ever kissed during sex, but isn’t kept in thought for too long as he feels the other’s hips buck up to meet his, pulling a moan right out from his throat and into the open air as he throws his head back. 

At this rate, neither of the two would be lasting much longer. Taehyun’s getting sloppier as he bounces on the other’s cock, partially from chasing the oncoming orgasm and partially from the burn in his muscles, overworking them from practice earlier. Beomgyu’s hands are cupping his ass, running down his spine, resting on the small of his back. His free hand made its way to the other’s front, wrapping around his cock and stroking, doing his best to match the rhythm of Taehyun’s own downward strokes. 

“Mmh- m’close,” Taehyun managed, fingertips pressing hard into the flesh of the other’s shoulders. 

Beomgyu rasped a low grunt out, hand gliding a little faster along the other’s cock. It didn’t take much more than that before Taehyun was cumming a second time, this time over the other’s chest, thighs trembling as he rode it out as much as he could. Beomgyu wasn’t far behind, the hand on his waist gripping him tightly for a moment as his own orgasm followed suit.

Taehyun took a second to catch his breath before slowly rolling off from the other and onto his back next to him instead. 

It was quiet for a moment. Beomgyu once again placed his hand on top of Taehyun’s own, intertwining their fingers. 

Something about the sweet gesture felt different than it did last time.

It felt right. It felt nice. 

It felt like maybe Taehyun wasn’t a hopeless romantic after all.


End file.
